The Mobas High School Valentines Day Fiasco
by the-wicked-zutarians
Summary: An Avatar, Harry Potter, The Gemma Doyle Trilogy, and Twilight x-over. A present for my friend. It's valentines day, and Iroh has major plans.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for one REALLY over active imagination. I am also not affiliated with Nickelodeon Studios.

ok this requires explanation. SO it was Valentines day and i was board so i wrote this as a gift to amuse one of my friends. It's messed up. I know.

It's an Avatar, Harry Potter, The Gemma Doyle Trilogy, and Twilight.

The Lovely Valentines Day Gift for RubberBandFan who is an amazing author i might add...

I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes now.

* * *

**The Mobas High School Valentines Day Fiasco**

A slowly sinking sun cast a shadow over Katara's desk as she sat in Mrs. Profone's classroom. It was close to the end of the school day, and she was in earth science. Conveniently earth science was the most boring of her classes, and even more convenient than that was the teacher. Mrs. Profone. Who was a monotone and apparently had a thing against easy to follow directions... It would have put her to sleep had she not been stabbing herself in the thumb with the tip of her pencil repeatedly. Even the repetitive pain in her left phalange wasn't enough to keep her from zoning out while attempting to do a worksheet with her partner. Needless to say not much work was getting done.

"Kat? Hey are you there? At all? Even just a little bit?" Ginny Weasly, Katara's lab partner waved the brightly colored sheet of paper in front of her face. The brown smears mixed with the orange spirals and blue stars were enough to wake anyone from a zoning session.

"Yeah, sorta, sorry Gin." She winced remembering where she was and apologized. She was further awakened out of her daze by the aqua and burnt sienna colored worksheet they were doing. The Mobas School was currently experiencing a paper shortage, and had resorted to using the paper used to dab off the extra die from the ty-dying fund raising expedition two years earlier. They had run out of time so they had dabbed extra die off the shirts with paper. The shirts were... brightly... colored so the paper they had available was also rather interesting to look at.

"Ok so from memory fill in an already partially filled-in rock cycle diagram with the appropriate terms to the box three spaces to the left... you will use every word three and a half times." Ginny read off her sheet, with much difficulty, it was on one of the brown transition strips and the directions were as easy to understand as usual.

"Wait, so she wants us to fill in something that we will have to make up so it's partially filled in with terms that are technically incorrect and are sometimes only half a term??" Katara was confused by Mrs. Profone's... logic.

"Yes, um, I guess..." Ginny clearly wasn't quite sure. The look she was giving Katara said something along the lines of what the hell is this teacher thinking?

"Ok then." Katara rolled her eyes and started to scribble the words into the boxes three away from where they should be going... Meanwhile in another part of the building an english class was reviewing a grammar assignment. A group of four people sat around a table tapping their pens and considering wether the sentence actually had a predicate noun or wether their teacher was screwing with their minds again... this happened a lot.

"Ok, so..." Gemma breathed in and huffed out. She was out of ideas.

"Well I have no idea." Bella Swan sighed as she was doodling hearts and fangs all over her work.

"Well I think there is one there!" Aang the third member proclaimed loudly he almost jumped out of his seat in his exitement over finding a predicate noun.

"Well I think there isn't!" Countered Ronald Weasly. (Aka Ron) He had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but hey, he sounded smart doing it!

"Maybe we can just wait for a few minutes, and Mr. Seceacher will not go over it." Bella offered still up on cloud nine, now doodling a ring on her paper. This made more sense to the other group members than anything else had, and since it was late and they were tired...

"That seems fair to me." Ron interjected his opinion before slouching back in his chair and running a hand through his hair.

"Well I think there is!"

"I think there isn't!" Gemma and Aang had taken up the debate where Ron had left off. They argued fervently using completely irrelevant ideas and points.

Once again we travel through the bare hallways (except for the rare kid standing around smoking or something, and someone shouting at them that if they're smoking in here they better by on fire!) This time we end up in world history were Hermione, Felicity, Edward, and Toph are playing news quiz.

"Name the origin of the mostly made up guttural language Jukinluk, found only in two square meters of the abolished country Kikoluyaokilyterafyui." Mrs. Duon shouted.

"The raiders of the lost ark?" Toph suggested lamely picking something out of her nail and flicking it at a guy named Eric.

"Uh, I agree with Toph." Felicity slouched down. She had no idea what Jukinluk even was much less Kikoluyaokilyterafyui.

"It's from the Mesopotamia region," Hermione started she paused trying to remember the last few details,

"And was discovered by the first and only king of the two square foot republic of Jukin." Edward finished easily. Hermione scowled and flicked her pencil at his nose. It made a clinking noise and dropped to the floor. Edward glared at her, and she glared back. Felicity looked at Toph and picked up the discarded pencil. The two girls, who were not glaring, then engaged in a pencil duel.

Down a few flights of stairs and past one very very shiny doorknob there was a tech-ed room. Zuko, Harry, Kartik and Ithal all stared at the complex wiring leading to their small robot. The little thing seemed so cute and harmless...Once they pressed the button it would either pick up the penny in front of it and put it in the cup or explode in a fiery inferno that would bring down the entire school because of the structural weakness in the roofing where they were standing. Mr. Maloony had already oked their project, but he didn't exactly look at it. He never exactly looked at anything... he just kinda looked at you and said something about you being fine and wanting some cake... it was probably safe...

"You ready for this?" Ithal asked.

"No." Kartik answered.

"It can't be that bad." Harry tried to rouse their spirits... and failed.

"Nice try.." Zuko made a sarcastic comment

"It could explode..." Ithal reminded him.

"Well lets get it over with then!" Zuko was agitated, but really just wanted to go home. He had a lot of homework... Ithal reached a tentative finger towards the red button that was marked 'Are you wearing protective goggles?' for a good reason and almost had his finger on it when their principal Mrs. Annance started the daily ritual over the loud speaker.

"Gooooooooooooood afternoon, my love-er-ly students!" She was practically shouting it and if she didn't say the same thing everyday, nobody would understand it at all. Between the fuzzy reception the speaker got and the trilling ups and downs in her voice nobody caught a word. That was the reason why most people didn't pick up on what she said at the end of her usual seach. "Remember! Tomorrow's valentine's day! And our cafeteria tea maker, Iroh, will be preparing something extra special!" Everyone was just waiting for what was coming next the dismissal. Eveys shifted, pencils clicked, binders were picked up...

"Oh, just hurry up!" Zuko mumbled glaring at the table.

"Have a gooooooood day!" The buzzer rang, and as happened everyday, a stampede ensued that would put a full three packs of elephants to shame. All of the students raced out of school. They scattered across the parking lot and shot towards buses. Everyone of the people who had been working in a group went to meet up with their girlfriends or boyfriends. Zuko met up with Katara at the library (the met there because neither of them took the bus home and it avoided the parking lot), and Aang met Toph at the front entrance (they both took the bus and thats where it was). Edward and Bella met at his car (a spectacularly shinnny silver volvo) , and Harry and Ginny met at his locker, it always took him longer (he's a little unorganized) Ithal, Kartik, Felicity and Gemma met at the entrance to the forest behind school (it was the fastest route to their homes). Hermione and Ron, last but not least, met at the field (Ron had football practice and Hermione liked to watch). Tomorrow was valentines day after all , and they had to make plans!

Valentines day came. School started with hugs and kisses at homeroom bell and much sighing and doodling of the hearts and things during classes. The pairs split off into their last period from the day before. They rotated schedules so they would have their last period class first.

The lot of them noticed that all day people seemed to be acting strange. Well everyone that had lunch already ... they were acting all lovey dovey and gushy. Normally there school was relatively goo-free. The rather large crowd of friends talked it over when ever they saw each other, but none of them could figure it out. The went through their morning as usual and waited because they all had the last lunch. At 1:00 they reported to the café for their 10 minute lunch break.

"Hey does anyone know whats up with everyone?" Katara asked.

"Nope but it's wieeerd." Bella commented.

"Seriously." Gemma commented

"I know I mean ew!" Aang stuck his tongue out.

"Seriously couldn't people like get a room?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it's jsut the valentine's day spirit!" Hermione swung her arm indicating that she wasn't even convinced of her idea...

"No. It's not." Edward popped up out of no where.

"It seriously isn't. It's never been this bad!" Harry seemed... scared. He wasn't one for a lot of emotion...

"Maybe we should investigate..." Kartik suggested exited by the prospect of sneaking around.

"What exactly would we investigate?" Ithal just loved poking holes in Kartik's plans.

"Bad idea, ha i bet snoozles could have come up with a better one." Toph closed that plan and used her sarcastic presence to make other angry.

"Do you have a better one?" Felicity demanded and turned to glare at the blind girl.

"Come one guys! Stop arguing!" Aang pleaded he unleashed the full force of his child-like eyes.

Zuko who had been silent until then, seemed to sniff the air. His head whipped around and a low growl emitted from his throat. He then slapped his forehead.

"What?" Katara asked concerned by the very unusual behavior.

"Iroh!" Zuko growled balling his hands into fists. The rest of the group sniffed the air and were met with a scent that brought back memories. Mostly of the night they all hooked up. Yes they had all hooked up in the same night. It had been a strange incident and would become a story told at thanksgivings and Christmases to come.

"No."

"He wouldn't"

"Not to the entire school!"

"Tui and La"

"Dorkwad." Many more comments like this echoed from around the group. They had varying amounts of venom in them.

"Shall we go stop this?" Gem asked, rolling up her sleeves and flexing her fingers.

"It's a little late.." Bella said waving a hand at the students who were practically drooling at anything that they saw.

"True the entire school has been exposed." Hermione pointed out and began to chew on her lip.

"Going anyway." Zuko grumbled and marched off.

"Coming"

"Right behind you."

"Me too."

"He deserved it!"

"God he does" Once again a communal response echoed around the group.

The group, a veritable gang at this point, moved across the now very romantic scene to the tea shack. Tea was a phenomenon at the Mobas School and people simply loved it. Everyone bought tea from the affectionately nick named Dragon. Iroh, as he was actually named, was also Zuko's uncle. This meant that Zuko was very familiar with his tactics. However this gang spent so much time together that they all also were very accustomed to Iroh's... eccentricities.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted. There was a loud clattering noise and a sputtered request for them not to come in. The stormed in anyway.

"Why would you try this again!" Edward exclaimed restraining himself from barring his teeth.

"Please tell us you didn't!" Harry figured he might as well try but he didn't have much hope anyway. Iroh smiled and shrugged putting on his best 'I don't know what you could be talking about' face. In the process though a rather large purple vile clattered to the floor, and broke. A puff of pink smoke rose from the ruined potion and fumed in the shape of a heart.

"God you did!" Felicity smacked her head.

"Love potion!" Kartik rolled his eyes and spit on the floor.

"Weren't we clear enough, it's not right!" Ginny burst out the color in her cheeks almost matching her hair.

"Well it worked so well for all of you I thought it might work again. Only on a larger scale!" Iroh explained. The faces of everyone in the group simultaneously paled. The... entire... school... had... been... exposed. They all ran out of the building screaming. Iroh shrugged and went back to serving his tea, humming the tune to We Have No Banana's Today and waving at the students.

* * *

A/N: um ya. haha. a lot of it is sorta inside jokes... but i hope u laughed a little bit. haha. ya... review! and now announcing:

Windows

a sequal to doors.


End file.
